Beyond Twilight
by With You Friends
Summary: In an alternate universe, Edward is a gay man who is fascinated by exploring the ancient ruins around him. He falls in love with the boy next door, Daniel, when he's fourteen. Hopefully Daniel loves him back, because the two of them are destined to make love and awaken something inside Edward he never knew existed. AU, Slash, MPREG, No BELLA, OC.
1. Another World

**Chapter One-Another World**

Edward knew he was into boys since birth. Everything about them made him feel all, what's the word? Gooey? Excited? They made him want to do something, anyway. He couldn't necessarily explain what that something was, but he could see that come five years, he'd probably be boning some cute bottom to Heaven and back.

Now I don't usually write with such vulgarity. I'm more of a sweet, polite storyteller who'd never describe what would occur in the bedroom. However, when it comes to Edward's rather drippy dreams, I can't ignore the sight of balls slapping against a plump arse.

It's important to say, though, that at the time being, there is no sexy bottom for the nonexistent 19 year old; so, for now, Edward will have to fantasise about Ben. Don't give me that grossed out look. I know you want some cuz-on-cuz action. Unfortunately for you slashers, Ben is straight. Oh, yes, he's as straight as a peen on a bean. I'm aware that if Edward ever tried to get _extra friendly_, he'd show him a proper fisting.

I'll inform you that the tomb they're now descending into is not of scatalogical origins. Their torches and trepidation testify to that too tightly.

"We're in. It didn't take long, did it?" Ben explained, sarcasm oozing out of his voice. "I mean, that labyrinthine entrance was a doddle, and those statuesque puzzles? Walk in the park. But, it still took fifteen minutes. Wow."

Edward rolled his eyes. He cast the torch around him, painting a fiery, golden image that was the opening corridor to this secretive place. "Don't blame me. How was I supposed to know there'd be all those obstacles there?"

"We should have persuaded James to come. He'd have breezed through them."

"Like we didn't try to persuade him. Look, at the end of the day, we're in. Let's press on, already," He cast him a commanding eye, and urged him forward with a gesture.

The corridor's length took them to a crossroads. Straight ahead was a continuance dissolving into unknown darkness, the left was crumbled away to inaccessibility, and the right was similar to the first. The two cousins panned their view between each of their routes, pondering over which one. Their young minds were not ready for such an unexpected decision. Where Ben felt slight fear, Edward felt pure adventure. "Which one shall we take?"

"I don't know. Um, do you think we should turn back and come tomorrow?"

"What? Are you insane? We've got to see where these lead!"

"What if they lead to danger? I heard that cave ins are frequent in the mountains," His light shivered at his nervous breath, rippling the area around them like an uncharted ocean.

"In natural caves, maybe. I promise you, Ben, that we won't find any danger. I'm tougher than I look," Edward smirked. Without a response from Ben, he continued down the right corridor. They found it curve to the left more and more, until they realised that it only led to the first's path. "What was the point in that?"

"I dunno," Answered Ben. "Perhaps they had excess stone or something."

"Probably not. You'd use excess stone on something that needs it, or at least put it in the reserves," Edward raised an eyebrow sceptically at the virgin path that they were to take, noting that it was raised only slightly above the other two. He ignored Ben's queries before finding the dismembered head of a forgotten statue, and struggling to throw it onto the walkway. Just as he suspected, it lowered itself tremendously at an incline, causing anyone on it to slide into an

abyss of horror. The violent sound of the stone, and the statue's head cascading a terrifying 9 seconds, destroyed all of Ben's confidence completely. He backed away from the drop, and ran to where the crossroads started without Edward. He saw the latter at the other end, peering around the corner. "You're going to give in?"

"You're not scared?! We could have died, Edward. I'm going home, end of story." Ben did not wait for his cousin's protests. He sprint away, down the hall, his light slowly fading away behind a corner. In that moment, all of Ben's transparent fear dissolved into Edward, who now stood alone at that precipice, that unheard sound of wailing wind threatening to plunge him into darkness. He now saw his breath, he could now smell the old, he now felt wisdom's hand guide him away from the tomb. But he didn't let them envelope him there; he had to see what was being so fatally defended.

What the path left was an extremely narrow ledge that was able to be shimmied across. He did not know how long he shimmied, or how many times he nearly lost his balance, but he made it to the crumbling finish.

Edward's pride was well earned; most explorers would faint at the prospect of shimmying over 250 feet. He smiled broadly, taking a look at the length he'd just left. At the end of it, where the crossroads began, he felt a prick of terror at the sight of a figure hovering there. In the darkness, it watched him. He thought he was imagining it, it was so dark. But it was there, and it silently shied down the right corridor like a shadow.

He widened his eyes with fear, trying to stretch his light to further. "Ben?" He bellowed vainly. The echoes dissipated to a low, quiet cry, the mix between an evil rumble and a man's deep sigh.

Dropping his torch by horror's touch, Edward backed to the wall. It was wet and cold. He grappled at it, trying to find something to hold onto, to grasp onto something that would keep him safe. A frigid hand awaited him, snatching at his manically, and dragging him into a hole in the wall. He could not escape a scream as he fell a thousand feet. His tears floated around him, shining like blue diamonds, and the torchlight above was snuffed out by something else. He cascaded towards his fate eagerly, until he touched grass.

He hit it with a thud, but no pain awaited him. "I'm outside," He said after a moment of pure astonishment. "I'm outside the tomb."

Yes, he was. He was where he began, only now the sun was beginning to set, and rainclouds were preparing to deluge. "What…?" Any attempts at explaining what had just happened were lost to him. No science could create what had just occurred, only an ancient magic allowed it.

Preparing to get up, and checking his body for any scrapes, he found that a scrap of yellowed paper had travelled with him. He unscrolled it to reveal a stunning font in black: _Another world unlike your own is yours to discover, all you must do is know where to look with your significant other._

He fingered the words, finding the pen's impression light. He hoped that action would somehow make sense of what he'd read, as his adventurous nature had returned with palpability to intimidate. _I think I understand that there are some things in this world that just don't have meanings. Any hints this leaf has shown me are definitely scattered to the wind that I returned by._

His journey home was not ruined by his wet companions. In fact, he favoured their presence. It added a mysteriousness to the view of the manor that stood silhouetted against a twilight of rising stars.

_**Ok guys I'd love your opinion on this. Tell me if you think I should make this a thing, your opinions mean a lot to me. Thanks in advance babies! :D**_


	2. Daniel Lynep

**Chapter Two-Daniel Lynep**

Daniel's hand snaked from his nipples and down to his fourteen year old dick. It nearly fit into his hand, but the head of it peeked out like a toe in a torn sock. In his mind, he was being molested by the stable boy. They were behind the stable, the horses' hooves drowning out all noise of their heavy moans and breathing, teenage sweat intermingled with the smell of rich manure. Jon's hand quickly unbuckled his belt, letting the muddy jeans drop to the floor with a thud. Daniel felt the cool, precum matted head of his dick poke at his ass. "You want me to fuck you?"

Daniel whimpered and grasped Jon's hand. It was cold, and felt tantalising when he guided it to his own member. "Yes," he croaked out, voice hoarse with lust.

Slipping inside with difficulty, Jon began to thrust in and out rhythmically. No one would know about this, not Jon's friends or his soon to be wife. And that sent Daniel wild. He came all over his chest before anything else happened. He lay there for a few minutes, savouring the feeling of post orgasm, before cleaning up. He filled the sink up with warm water and began to wash his maturing face. Dirty blonde hair styled itself into a messy nest on his head.

They were going to the Cullen's today, were the Lyneps, and to be honest, he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and talk to Jon, hoping that behind his cold, straight exterior there was the slightest inclination of homosexuality. He wanted to examine the piece of paper he miraculously received from nowhere for the millionth time. He did not want to go to his parents' friends' house. Boring.

But he was being taken against his will. "This is basically a crime, y'know?" He mumbled to his mother who was preparing herself. Straight brunette hair framed her face perfectly.

"What is, Dan?" She rolled her eyes whilst applying a pale, pink lipstick.

"Taking me to the Cullen's. It's called murder! I'll die of boredom if I go, and who's the culprit?" He extended a hand to his mum, who chuckled. She planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a mark of the love she had for him. He wiped away the lipstick smear with a scowl. He was in that "I hate everything" phase. "Where's dad?"

"Your father is already there. Don't give me that look, Dan; there's kids your age there."

He let out a groan and huffed towards the front door, "No one understands me!"

Lyssa had to listen to her son's transition from boy to man, and she knew that he was transitioning into a gay man. She could just tell; a mother has that instinct. The way he looked at poor Jon testified to that enough!

The car ride there consisted of Daniel staring out the window, lost in his hectic thoughts. What was he thinking about? thought Lyssa. She occasionally diverted her eyes from the tree lined road and glanced at her son. So pensive, just like his father. What was swimming behind those blue eyes? she thought.

Cullen Manor welcomed the duo too formally. Daniel didn't like it; he wanted to be greeted with a "hi" and then allowed to relax. Instead, he was scared that if he touched anything he'd receive an electric shock. His finger tentatively hovered over an elaborate vase, hoping to feel lightning, when a voice startled the skin off him. "Bang!" Edward sniggered at the boy's dire look. If looks could kill, the Cullen's would be rid of their fourteen year old heir.

"That's not funny. What if I smashed the vase on the floor by accident? Then you wouldn't be laughing." Daniel teased the teenager before him with a hand gradually approaching the pot.

Edward grinned, "Do it. I dare you."

He furrowed his brow, "Don't try to scare me. I will do it."

"I'm sure you will."

There was a pause, followed by the piercing sound of shattered value. Daniel watched the broken pieces of pot dotted around his feet, covering his mouth in shock. What had he just done? But before he could burst into tears, Edward beckoned for him to run down the corridor. Daniel looked to him, then back, then sprinted after the copper haired boy.

Edward led him outside, where the grounds extended gloriously over rolling hills and dense woodland. The sun beat down like a drum, glistening on the lakes, enriching the air with birdsong and bumblebees. Daniel was panting from the run, and gestured for his new friend to stop, "Can we...stop? I'm...not as...fit as you."

Edward chuckled and assured him that where they were going was not far. Somehow Daniel found the energy in him to listen; that had never happened before.

Ben and James watched their cousin emerge from the trees with a lithe boy in tow. Daniel eyed the two strangers indifferently, where they beamed at him.

"Boys, this is…?" Edward asked through silence his name, and he answered. "This is Daniel."

"Yes, we heard him, Edward," James responded, rising from the stone block. "I am James, and this is my brother Ben."

"And you're Edward," Daniel confirmed, smiling for the first time at him, whose heart warmed considerably. Daniel's smile was known to do that; his father said it had a magic to it that enchanted anyone who was lucky enough to be in its path.

"Edward Cullen, at your service," He bowed. Should he kiss his hand like they do in the movies? The decision was no, but he wanted to.

"Where the hell are we?" The newby enquired, surveying his surroundings. He was before a skeleton of pillars and arches, moss eating away at the exposed stonework. Ferns and plants made a living in the cracks of the slabs; it looked like an ancient temple reclaimed by nature. It was the setting for the first chapter.

Ben's plump lips edged upwards. He ruffled his short brown hair that was heating in the sun and responded, "We're at this weird place."

"Weird place, Ben? Really?" James rolled his eyes. His tall brother shrugged with a stupid grin on his face. "Where we are, Daniel, is a ruin."

"I guessed. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

James chuckled and pointed at Ben, "My brother, ladies and gentlemen."

Daniel and Edward continued to exchange glances at one another, sometimes accompanied by smiles, sometimes accompanied by a flutter in their chests. The four boys spent the summer climbing trees, hanging out at the ruin, running through the fields playing tag, egging each other on to swim in the lake. He found a second family in Edward, Ben and James. Edward's charm and adventurous nature resonated in him an attraction. An attraction similar to the one he had for Jon, yet also extremely dissimilar. With Jon, a transient desire to touch, and conjoin their bodies gnawed away at him. With Edward, an eternal desire to be around, to converse with, to make laugh, to laugh with, to smile toward, to be smiled at. Where with Jon he felt lust, with Edward he felt a desire to just cuddle under the stars. Of course, he'd never dare to ask him, or even hint at it. But a boy can dream.

Daniel dreamed for five years. Nineteen years of age and still hanging out with the boys, now men. His face had matured significantly since he first met them; Jane's nose had been copied and pasted, curved like a ski slope, Richard's eyes, studious, were inherited, too, but his lips were totally his own. Where those plump, slightly parted lips came from perplexed his parents. They were Edward's favourite thing to look at.

**Chapter two! I deleted the original chapter two and replaced it with this because I feel like this one is much better. :P Please review! I love to know what you guys think. THANKS GUYS...**


End file.
